


Everybody's Got to Get There Somehow

by poetically



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catfish - Freeform, Catfish AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, its kind of angsty idk man, tagging is still a thing that im iffy with tbh, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically/pseuds/poetically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been in an online relationship for almost a year and a half, but they've never talked outside of texting, phone calls, and facebook messaging. After watching an impromptu episode of Catfish: The TV Show with Zayn, Louis begins to get suspicious with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Got to Get There Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo back with another short fic!!! (Can we appreciate that this one shot is exactly 4000 words long!!!!) Quick note: there's like major major zouis friendship at the beginning just to let you know like it's nothing more than platonic lmao just letting you know! I got the prompt from here and the title comes from Until We Get There by Lucius I hope I did the prompt justice !  
> Disclaimer: I don't own one direction, never have, never will blah blah blah  
> Also, any mistakes in this are mine!!! Didn't have a beta and I've been meaning to get this out for like a year now soooo leave kudos and comments to let me know what you thought! :D

“I’ve been working extra hours lately.”

“Louis-“

“I’ve enough money to drive to Cheshire for a couple of days.”

“But-“

“I have extra money so I can take you on a proper date as well.”

“Louis, I don’t know.”

“Harry, I’ve known you for two years now, we’ve been together for almost a year and a half. I know practically everything about you. The only problem is that I’ve only seen you through pictures.”

“Can’t you just trust me then?”

Harry heard a sigh before Louis continued, “Ok. Yeah, fine. Night, Harry.”

“Night, Lou.”

;

That’s how it always goes, nothing but determination and devotion from Louis, only to get dropped by Harry every time.

;

Louis and Harry met about two years ago on Facebook through Louis’ best friend and flatmate, Zayn. They hit it off instantly, and when Louis asked, Zayn said he doesn’t know Harry personally either – they just became friends somewhere along the way. 

Louis didn’t question it. It’s Facebook; of course you’re going to accept requests from people you don’t even know. Plus, he found him through Zayn. So if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s obviously his (at least that’s what Louis tells himself every time Harry shoots him down).

;

Louis and Zayn were watching Girl Code, a typical Tuesday night of random television and takeout.

“Lou, Girl Code is over.”

“Yeah, I see that, Z,” Louis said while rolling his eyes. “Well then, what’s on next?”

“Um, Catfish.”

Louis made a grumbling noise as he moved just barely in search of the remote. “Ah, for fuck’s sake, Zayn! It fell off the coffee table.”

“Well, I guess we’re watching Catfish then.” Zayn said as he slowly resituated himself on the small couch he and Louis were sharing.

;

A little over half an hour into the show, Louis got the idea.

“Well, Zaynie, I’m calling it a night,” Louis said as he stood from the couch, making a small satisfied noise as his joints popped with each stretch. 

“The show’s not even over yet, we’re literally halfway through.”

“M'just not into it, I guess. I mean it’s pretty obvious that the girl is being catfished.”

Zayn scoffed. “Whatever, mate. Toss me the remote on your way back.”

Louis grabbed the remote, bending over as little as possible, and threw it Zayn’s way, not caring where it landed. He let out a small chuckle when his friend groaned at the impact, quickly avoiding the throw pillow Zayn quite literally threw at him. 

 

Once he was in his room, Louis arranged himself comfortably on his bed with his laptop, and opened up google. 

“Alright, Harry Styles… What is going on?”

;

The next morning, Louis was up fairly early. He made his way into the kitchen with a bounce in his step and a light buzzing thrumming in his veins. He noticed Zayn sitting at their small kitchen table on his phone while drinking orange juice. He sat directly across from him and stared, waiting for his best friend to notice.

“Alright, Lou. You look like you’re about to burst, what’s up?” He finally asked after finishing his drink.

“Ok, so last night I was inspired and got to wondering if Harry was catfishing me and before you tell me how absurd that is, hear me out.” Zayn raised one eyebrow before gesturing for Louis to keep going. “I “met” Harry about two years ago, and since then I’ve only ever seen pictures of him and talked to him on the phone.” Louis took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve tried skyping and facetiming him countless times, only to get shot down each time. I’ve also tried meeting him on several occasions only to get some lame excuse every time I tried. Now this sounds a lot like Catfish, doesn’t it? Yes, yes it does,”

Even though Zayn only seemed slightly interested, Louis wasn’t deterred.

“So, last night I took several pictures of him off of Facebook and searched those images, but nothing came up. So, I reverse searched his phone number and found that it was under the name ‘Anne Cox.’ I searched her on Facebook, and found her address, so I’m assuming she’s his mom.”

Zayn only blinked. “What are you saying, Louis?”

“Zayn, I’m saying that I’m driving to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire to meet the love of my life.”

Zayn looked incredulous. “Is this a joke? Am I being punk’d? Since when did my life turn into a cheesy drama you’d find on Netflix?”

“Zayn, you-“

“Louis, I love and support you 100%, and you know that. But there’s no way in hell I’m letting you drive two hours away by yourself to meet some stranger you supposedly love who may or may not be a 60 year old pedophile.”

“Zayn, I’m a grown man.”

“Louis, you’re not invincible.” Zayn sighed. “When do we leave?”

;

The car ride was long, but Louis was grateful he had Zayn to accompany him.

“Turn left up here,” Zayn said after studying the directions for a while.

“Thanks, Z.”

“No problem, Lou. You and I both know without me it would have taken you twice as long to meet your dream boy,” Zayn said with a sly smirk.

“Call Harry my dream boy one more fucking time-“

“No! Louis you missed the damn turn!”

“Shit, Zayn! What the fuck!”

Zayn laughed and said, “Just kidding, don’t get your frilly little knickers in a twist.”

“My knickers are not frilly, thank you very much.”

“Louis, babe… They’re purple and have hedgehogs on them.”

“Who said hedgehogs can’t be manly?”

“My God, nevermind, L. Just keep your eyes on the road… Wouldn’t want your dream boy to meet you with a broken nose and black eye because of your reckless driving.”

Louis may or may not have flipped him the bird. 

;

Forty-five more minutes of ridiculous banter and jamming to today’s top 40 hits, Zayn and Louis were in Holmes Chapel.

“Ok, just look for the house number 57.” Louis said as he scanned the right side of the road and Zayn watched the left.

“There!” Zayn said as he pointed at a cozy looking white house. Louis pulled into the flat driveway only occupied by one car.

All Louis could do was sit in the car. He wanted this, he really did. He just couldn’t help but feel like maybe Harry really was who he says he is. Maybe he has a reason for avoiding Louis, like he doesn’t really want him; he just doesn’t know how to let him down easy. Or maybe he doesn’t like how Louis looks, and he’s just avoided it so he didn’t have to confront Louis about it face-to-face. Or maybe even-

“Lou? You good? I can go up there with you if you’d like.” Zayn had a look of concern on his face.

Louis took a deep breath, “No… No, it’s fine, I’m just a little anxious is all. Um, just wait here, ok?”

“Alright, LouLou. You’re fine.”

Louis put the car in park and slowly got out of the driver side, making his way to the wooden front door. He opted out of ringing the doorbell, and knocked four times instead. He focused on wiping the apprehensive look off of his face and almost missed the slight opening of the door. A middle-aged woman with nice, tan skin, a warm smile, and dark hair greeted him.

“Hello!” She said and Louis mentally kicked himself for awkwardly standing there staring at the woman.

“Oh, hi! Um, I was wondering if Harry Styles lives here.” Louis really wished he had taken Zayn’s offering up. His voice should not be shaking this much.

“May I ask who’s asking?” It didn’t come off as rude at all, but Louis’ courage started to crumble anyway.

“Er, I’m an old friend of his… We went to secondary school together until I moved away.” Louis nearly dropped to his knees right then and there to thank whatever deity it was that was listening for letting him pull that excuse right out of his ass.

“Oh! No, I’m sorry, he’s working right now. You could visit him there though! It’s the little bakery a few streets away on the corner of the block,”

Louis thanked her and smiled before making his way back to the idle car.

“So?” Zayn asked once Louis was behind the wheel.

“Zayn, are you craving a fresh baked pastry and hot tea as much as I am right now?”

“Wha-“ Zayn began but was interrupted by Louis.

“We’re going to the bakery.”

;

 

It took them ten minutes to actually find the bakery, and they had been sitting out in the car in front of it for the past fifteen.

“Louis, why don’t we just go in there?”

“Zayn, you don’t understand! We’ve told each other ‘I love you.’ I have one million reasons to believe him and less than a few reasons as to why I shouldn’t. I’m so fucking paranoid that those reasons mean so much, that my Harry isn’t my Harry.” Louis sighed and gently leaned his head down on the steering wheel. “Maybe we should just go home.”

“But Louis, you’ve been waiting for this moment for nearly two years! We drove all the way out here and you’re giving up now? What happened to the curious, outgoing Lou that brought us here?”

“Well, I don’t fucking know Zayn! Maybe two years isn’t fucking enough! If the man I consider to be my boyfriend whom I love decides that video chatting with me isn’t worth it, then maybe this whole fucking relationship isn’t worth it! All I do is give, give, give, trying my best to make this damn thing work between the two of us. All I do is give when it comes to Harry and he can’t seem to understand the fucking concept that a relationship will not fucking last when only one person gives a shit and to be quite honest I’m fucking tired of it all!” He didn’t realize he was screaming until his throat felt raw and he felt the wet tears sliding down his face in a steady stream. “I just don’t think I can take this anymore.” He let out in a broken whisper.  
Zayn softly put his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Let me drive us home, Lou.”

;

Louis fell asleep on the car ride back and didn’t bother going all the way to his room once they were back in their flat. He took off his shoes and jeans, and then walked into Zayn’s waiting embrace.

“It’s been a long day, I’m sorry, babe. Want to cuddle with me tonight?” Louis nodded then slipped under the covers with Zayn.

“It’ll get better, Lou Bear. It always does.” Louis fell asleep that night with Zayn rubbing his back. He couldn’t help but wish it was Harry.

;

Louis spent the next week and a half moping. He ignored all of Harry’s dumb calls, dumb texts, dumb messages, and dumb Facebook pokes. He stopped keeping track of phone calls around 13, but always notice how many times Harry poked Louis (he was currently at 48).

“Louis, you’re going to have to stop watching Keeping up with the Kardashians at some point.” Louis ignored Zayn, opting to watch Kris complain about some detail of the event they were just at.

“What about your job?” Louis stared at the TV, not even glancing at Zayn when he replied.

“I called in sick, told them I had mono.”

“Louis, you fucking told them – oh my God. Whatever.” Zayn looked at the TV then back at Louis. “Well, eventually you’ll run out of episodes.”

“Not likely. I’m only on season 4 out of 10. After this, I can watch Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami. When that’s over, I’ll spend my time playing Kim Kardashian: Hollywood.”

“Fucking hell, Louis. I’m – ugh. Nevermind.”

;

Zayn’s POV

Zayn has a plan. He’s going to get Harry. He logged into Facebook and got Harry’s number.

“’Ello?” A deep voice answered. 

“Harry, mate! It’s Zayn, from Facebook. “

“Oh, yeah! You’re Louis’ flatmate, right?”

“Yeah, so –“

“Oh my God, is he ok? He hasn’t talked to me at all since Monday last week! It’s almost been two weeks and I’m worried sick!”

“Harry, chill out. Louis is fine. He’s having a bit of a midlife crisis, which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“However, I wanted to do it in person.”

“Zayn, I don’t know, man.”

“Harry, please. Do it for Louis. If things go wrong he doesn’t even have to know you came down to Doncaster.”

Zayn gave Harry the address to meet him at if he chose to come, then hung up. He really hopes Harry will show up.

;

Thursday 7:23 P.M. / From: Harry  
See you tomorrow at 10 .xx

;

Harry left for Doncaster around 7:30. It was 9:24 and he was waiting for Zayn to arrive . The bell on the door rang and he straightened up as the older boy walked over to his table.

"So it really is you." Zayn said as he sat in the booth opposite of Harry.

Harry smiled shyly. "Yeah, it's me."

"Look, Harry. I don't want to have the whole 'What are your intentions with Louis' conversation, but you have to understand that he loves you unconditionally. He was so hurt every time you refused to meet up with him, or even to video chat with him. Everything going on between the two of you he takes very seriously, and I don't know if it's the same for you, but you need to make up your mind on how you feel about him. I've seen him continuously heartbroken just because he was so unsure on how you felt towards him, and that's one of the worst things I've ever seen."

"Zayn... I don't know what to say. I love Louis so much. I fucking love him like he hung the moon in the sky, I'm just scared, ya know? What if he doesn't like me in real life? What if he realizes I'm not what he wants? I can't handle that kind of rejection."

"And you don't think Louis feels the same way? Look, Harry. Louis loves you so fucking much. Yeah, he fell in love with your face at first, but why else would he spend two years talking to you through texts only when he could be experiencing a "normal" relationship? He loves your face, and he loves everything else about you too. I'm not going into detail because this is edging onto the territory of a conversation that's between you and Lou. But I'm just going to say this: if you truly love Louis, nothing will stop you from wanting to be with him. Just don't hurt him, Harry."

And with that, Zayn left the cafe.

;

"Scott, why the fuck do you want a helicopter pad in your new, rat-infested, house's backyard?" Louis thought aloud. "Fucking rich people."

There was a sudden knock at the door and Louis slowly made his way out of his mediocre blanket fort on the couch. He didn't order anything and Zayn was going out that day, so he had no clue who it would be. He tried quickly fixing his fringe as he passed the mirror in the hallway, then gave up and went to the door.

"Hello -"

"Louis, hey."

The door was wide open now, and Louis was just standing there in his comfy sweats and baggy t-shirt, not knowing what to say.

"Har - you... What?"

"Louis, er... Can I come in?"

Louis laughed, shocked that his Harry was standing there, right in front of him. He instantly forgot his anger toward the younger boy.

"Two years, oh my god!" Louis squealed, then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in for a hug. "I can't believe you're actually here." Louis murmured into Harry's neck, smiling when Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist.

What felt like hours but was actually just a few minutes later, Harry pulled away. Louis pushed his hands up into Harry's hair, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, god, Lou, I'm so sorry." Harry kissed Louis' forehead, and if Louis blushed that is his business and his business only.

"You're here, and you're real oh my god! You're a real person and you are at my flat and you are hugging me, this is all so surreal! Oh my god, Harry, I can't breathe!" Louis couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry, so he did both.

Harry laughed but the sad look was still on his face. "Lou, Louis, babe! How about we go sit down." Harry suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah, of course, sorry." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the small couch.

A quick flash of red covered his face when he noticed Harry's cocked eyebrow and small smirk directed at his still playing Kardashian marathon. He quickly turned the TV off before directing his attention back to Harry.

"Um, would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, that would be lovely." Harry said with a smile.

Louis made his way to the kitchen and fumbled with the stove as he put the kettle on. He supposes he should be asking himself why Harry spontaneously showed up at his flat, or maybe even how he knew where he lived. In all honesty, Louis wasn't even sure how he was functioning right now. Harry wasn't catfishing him, he was here, and he was real, and he was sitting right in his livingroom.

The kettle's shrill whistle cut his thoughts short, so he quickly moved the kettle and struggled to get two mugs from their cabinet. Damn Zayn for placing them so high up. He fixed them both their cuppa and carefully made his way to the couch. One more dropped mug and Zayn would kill him. 

"You remembered how I like it," Harry said, voice filled with awe, after Louis gave him his tea and he took a sip. Louis smiled.

"So, you're here. Two years later and I can finally see you." Louis said behind his cup.

"Yeah, yeah that's actually what I want to talk to you about." Louis set his cup down before Harry could notice how quickly his hands started to shake. "Louis, I'm sorry for how things have been these past two years. I was a right prick for leaving you like that time after time. But please believe me when I say I have a good reason."

Louis was staring at his hands until he realized Harry was waiting for Louis to keep going. He looked into Harry's green eyes for the umpteenth time that day, and noticed an indistinguishable look. Harry took Louis looking at him as a sign to continue, and grabbed the smaller boy's hands before he started talking again.

"I've never really had a problem with who I was. When I was 14, I finally accepted the fact that I was bisexual. Everyone was amazing about it, especially my family. However, for the past four years, before I met you of course, I had only dated girls." Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "Meeting you opened up a whole new world to me, and I grew more and more self-conscious every time we talked. I mean, yeah, you've seen pictures of me, but what if after video chatting, you decided I wasn't what you expected? I was terrified, Lou. You were my first boyfriend and I knew that ever since we became friends, I could not let you go. We had this connection, and as cheesy as it may sound, you made me believe in fate and soulmates. What I'm saying is that I'm crazy in love with you, Lou. My stupid fear of rejection got in the way of us ever moving past calls and texts. I'm really, honestly so sorry."

Harry finally looked Louis in the eyes, and the older boy didn't know what to say. Instead of saying anything, he crawled into Harry's lap, once again throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Harry," Louis began, laughing at himself. "Oh my god, Harry. I thought you were catfishing me!"

"Wait, what?" Harry was taken back. Had he really made Louis that paranoid about him?

"Yeah! Like two weeks ago I saw that silly Catfish TV show on MTV and my crazy self took it too far! Oh my god."

Both boys began laughing at themselves, relaxing further into the couch. Louis was still on Harry's lap, his head tucked into Harry's neck. He could feel the vibrations as the curly-haired lad began talking again.

"In all seriousness, love. I'm sorry I complicated things between us. I really do love you. That was never fake."

"Haz, I love you too. It's fine, really. I'm just so glad you're real and here with me. Now, what do you say about wasting the day away with me right here on this couch?"

Harry smiled. "Sounds amazing, Lou."

;

5 movies, and excessive amount of tea, and an abundance of popcorn later, Louis realized the time.

"Haz, it's nearly 11. You ready for bed?"

"Oh, yeah. Ok let me just grab my shoes."

"Wait, what? Hold on, H. What are you doing?"

"Going to my hotel?"

"Oh, oh... Ok."

Harry stopped gathering his things and walked around the large blanket fort to get to Louis.

"Louis," he said, gently placing his hands on the smaller boys hips. "Look at me, babe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were staying here, is all. Don't worry, I'm just being silly."

Harry stared at Louis a moment longer before moving his right hand up to Louis' neck, his left hand staying on Lou's hip. "Lou, darling, I'll stay.Of course, I'll stay. I just assumed you wouldn't want me here, is all."

Louis smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "I would love if you stayed over tonight, Harry."

"I would love that as well, Louis."

Things were quiet between the two while they were still wrapped in each others' arms. Seconds later, soft, plump lips were placed on his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Louis was still left blushing as Harry pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." The younger boy said, smirking.

"I think I have a pretty good clue." Louis murmured before pulling Harry down for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. "Let's go to bed now," He said quietly against the other boy's lips.

Louis pulled Harry along through his flat, heading toward his bedroom. His room was an absolute mess. He couldn't be bothered to feel embarrassed though. He wasn't aware that Harry would be coming over anyway. "I think I have something in here for you. You are a giant, but I'm also a boy who is too lazy to return clothes that he buys that are too large for him." He handed Harry a pair of trackies and a t-shirt that were two sizes too big for him.

"Oh, thanks, love."

Louis noticed Harry's reluctance and had to hold back a laugh as he asked, "Or do you still prefer sleeping in the nude?"

"Aw, Lou! You know me so well! Are you alright with that, though? I'll keep my boxers on."

"'Course, H. That's what I planned on doing."

They both brushed their teeth (Harry used a spare toothbrush Louis had) then slipped off their pants and shirts. Louis crawled into bed, holding up the covers for Harry to crawl in after him. Harry easily pulled Louis in by the waist, spooning him from behind.

"Goodnight, Lou. I love you."

"Night, Hazza. I love you more."

Louis barely heard the "Not possible" that slipped past Harry's lips as he kissed the smaller boy's hair.

Louis and Harry both fell asleep smiling, finally in the warm arms that they had both waited so long for.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked this! I'm thinking of doing a part two with some smut, maybe more backstory.. I'm not sure yet haha. Also check me out on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dwww.cinnamonswirlhair.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) if you'd like!


End file.
